


5 Times Pipsy surprised each other

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All aboard the Pipsy, Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Homosexuality, Pipsy, Surprises, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: 5 Times Pipsy surprised each other + 1 BonusBased on a Tumblr prompt by @shesthemuscle





	1. Surprise No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post each surprise as a separate chapter and will spread posting out over the next few days.
> 
> Thanks to @marvelthismarvelthat, @dilkirani, and @26stars for their help with this fic as betas and 'consultants'

“Hey, look who it is, guys! Piper! The Pipes. The Pipester!”

Something about Johnson’s voice suggested that maybe, just maybe, her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was on the tipsy side.

“Agent Johnson, Agents Fitz, Simmons.” Piper nodded politely at her superior officers.

“Dude! Off duty! PRIDE PARADE! PRIDE!!! Drop the formalities.” Piper oofed in surprise when Johnson lunged forward, pulling Piper into a tight hug. “That’s Daisy to you, Pipester!”

“She’s had a few celebratory drinks,” Simmons remarked apologetically, scrunching her nose rather adorably. “Strong ones!”

“Tast-ey! They were tast- _ey_!” Johnson exclaimed, each syllable slurred more than the next. She wrapped one arm around Piper’s shoulder, leaning heavily against her.

“We haven’t had a chance to get off base much, as you know yourself,” Simmons continued. “So… umm… Daisy has taken the opportunity to—”

“—get shitfaced,” Fitz remarked grumpily.

“Fitz!” Simmons gasped in shock, while Piper tried in vain to suppress a giggle.

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” Fitz shrugged, his eyes wide and challenging.

Simmons dropped her shoulder, sighing deeply. “Yes, it is.”

Piper cleared her throat, glancing to where Johnson was swaying side to side, her arm still draped around Piper’s shoulders.

“So, umm,” Piper managed to stutter until her confidence catched up with her. “Nice to see that you’re all here to support the LGBTQ community on your day off.”

“Well, of course,” Simmons began to say, but was interrupted by an overly excited Johnson.

“Hells yes, we’re here to support the LGBTQ community,” Johnson announced. “i. e. our-fucking-selves!”

Piper’s eyes widened in surprise and she alternated staring from Johnson to Simmons to Fitz and back again. “You… you-fucking-whatnow?”

“Daisy, I’m not so sure Agent Piper is aware that we—” Simmons tried to chime in, but once again Johnson didn’t give her a chance, raising both hands triumphantly into the air.

“We’re the Bi-Squad!” Johnson squealed excitedly, before her head suddenly shot around as she noticed something in the distance. “Ooooohhhh… free buttons!”

And with that Johnson darted off. Fitzsimmons quickly excused themselves, trying to rush after their drunken friend.

Piper stared after them for a while in bewilderment.

_Well. That was unexpected._

**Surprise No. 1: Piper finds out Daisy is bi.**


	2. Surprise No. 2

Daisy wasn’t necessarily surprised when Piper asked her out, although she was a little surprised by how adorably nervous the otherwise confident agent had been.

Daisy wasn’t surprised when she said yes to the date. It had been almost two years since Lincoln had died and she’d had time to process what had happened, to come to terms with it. It still hurt like hell, but her heart was ready to be happy again.

Daisy wasn’t even surprised when Piper suggested going to a karaoke bar after a rather casual but awesome dinner date at a burger joint. Piper seemed like the kinda gal who’d enjoyed some silly karaoke times.

But now that Daisy was sitting alone in their little booth, listening to Piper sing Peggy Lee’s _Is That All There Is_ in a way that sent shivers (the good kind) down Daisy’s spine, she couldn’t quite believe the amazing voice she was hearing.

_Well. That was unexpected._

**Surprise No. 2: Daisy finds out Piper can sing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't believe me that Piper can sing, [go to Briana Venskus' Instagram account](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWAANG9BhXV/) :)


	3. Surprise No. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T.

They’d taken it slow. Well. Slow-ish. This had been their third date. Technically. Ever since the making out and barely making it to Daisy’s bunk had started to happen, Piper kept telling herself that the coffee they’d had at the same time in the common area earlier that day totally counted as Date No. 2, which made their dinner date No. 3. Which meant it was totally acceptable to move to third base-and-homerun right now…

_And why am I so old-fashioned when it comes to the appropriate time to have sex for the first time after starting to date and why am I thinking so much at all when Daisy’s kissing my neck and oh dear god she’s good at that and…_

Piper finally managed to stop her rambling thoughts, taking a step forward to push herself away from the door Daisy had her pinned against, and spinning both of them by a hundred and eighty degrees to return the favor.

Daisy let out a quiet laugh.

“Finally getting out of your own head, Piper,” she teased breathlessly.

Piper didn’t dignify such teasing with a reply and instead captured Daisy’s lips with hers, while her hands wandered under Daisy’s top, lifting it up, feeling her own stomach tighten as her fingers explored the soft skin the thin fabric had covered.

Daisy raised her arms, allowing Piper to take the top off completely. Piper’s lips found their way back to Daisy’s and her fingers glided higher and higher, around Daisy’s back to unhook her bra.

Out of breath and with her heart beating a million miles a minute, Piper watched the bra drop to the floor, taking in the beautiful woman in front of her, who was smiling with a mix of longing and confident mischief.

“Like what you’re seeing?”

Piper barely managed to nod.

Daisy took a step forward, her hands reaching up to cup Piper’s cheeks, and that’s when Piper saw it.

“Hold on a second!” Piper exclaimed in surprise, catching Daisy’s wrists to stop any forward movement. She lifted Daisy’s left arm a little higher and tilted her head, squinting her eyes.

“You have a tattoo?”

It was hard to read Daisy’s expression, but it clearly had changed, become more somber, and yet there was still a smile lingering on her lips.

“Yeah,” she admitted, almost shyly.

“And on your rib cage? That hurts like hell!”

Daisy let out a single laugh. “You’re telling me?”

Piper squinted her eyes a bit more. “What does it say? It’s too dark here.”

Daisy sighed, reaching behind herself to switch on the light. She turned half way, lifting her arm higher and stretching her side to make the tattoo more visible.

“Family,” Piper read aloud, before straightening up to look at Daisy with questioning eyes.

“I got the word inked when I was seventeen,” Daisy explained. “A reminder not to give up on looking for them. It was all I wanted. To have a family. To know where my family was. Why I was being shoved from foster home to foster home. I got it on the ribs because a) it was easy to hide from the nuns I was living with at the time and b) it was close to my heart-ish.”

“What about this?” Piper asked, tracing the intricate checkmark next to the word with her fingertips. The symbol seemed darker in color and was more finely done than the letters.

“Added it a couple of years ago, when I realized that this weird ensemble of spies, who pulled a bag over my head and kidnapped me when I first met them and yet somehow learned to trust me and trusted me to save the world with them were more of a family to me than the crazy whack job that was my mother and the lovely but horrifically misguided mess that’s my father.”

Piper let her fingers glide one more time over the tattoo adorning Daisy’s ribs. She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“Are you crying, Piper?”

Piper straightened up, clearing her throat and rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hand. “No. No. It’s just… makeup running into my eyes.”

One corner of Daisy’s mouth ticked up into a teasing smile, but her expression and her voice were soft. “You’re not wearing any.”

For a moment, Piper just stared at her girlfriend, unsure of what to say or do.

_Girlfriend. Can I call her that? Is it too soon?_

“How ‘bout we go back to making out?” Daisy interrupted Piper’s thoughts, grinning mischievously.

Piper’s lips pulled into a wide smile, as she took a step forward, cupping Daisy’s cheeks. “Bossy. Me likey.”

**Surprise No. 3: Piper finds out Daisy has a tattoo.**


	4. Surprise No. 4

Daisy never considered Piper to be a family person. She had a big heart. Sure. She’d go through hell for the people she cared about. But old-fashioned tradition? Marriage? Through sickness and health? ‘Till death do us part?

Somehow it never occurred to Daisy that Piper would be interested in that.

And somehow Daisy never thought she’d be interested in it either.

Not for herself at least.

And yet, here she stood with her eyes open and misty and her heart racing and her stomach in knots as she stared down at Piper, holding a beautifully simple engagement ring in her trembling fingers, looking at Daisy with tears in her eyes, and a nervous smile lingering on her lips.

And suddenly Daisy felt her mouth pulling into the widest of smiles as she fell into the warm sand, wrapping her arms around Piper’s neck, burying her face in the nook of her girlfriend’s shoulder as she exclaimed “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” while peppering her now-fiancée with millions of little kisses.

**Surprise No. 4: Daisy finds out Piper wants to get married.**


	5. Surprise No. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably my personal favorite.

Piper knew of course that finding her family, or at the very least  _ a _ family, had been important to Daisy. Real important. Important enough to have the word inked onto her body. And nonetheless, Piper never really thought that Daisy would want a family of her own. She had a big heart. Sure. She’d go through hell for the people she cared about. She was a gentle soul. Caring. Loving. Funny as fuck.

And yet, when her wife walked into their kitchen one day, holding on tightly to a stack of brochures of some sort, more nervous than Piper had maybe ever seen her and announced, “So, I’ve been wondering—”, Piper expected a lot of things to follow that sentence but not “—what are your thoughts on adoption?”

To say that Piper was surprised would have been an understatement.

She honestly didn’t have any thoughts on that topic. It wasn’t anything she’d ever really considered. There had never been a need for it.

But then Daisy told her how somewhere in the back of her mind she’d always hoped that one day she’d be able to make the life of at least one human being a bit better, that she could save just one kid from being shoved from foster home to foster home like she had been. And since in recent years more and more countries were allowing same-sex couples to adopt, she’d thought more and more about wanting to adopt an Asian baby. She felt connected to China, not only genetically, but also through her memories of Afterlife, her close connection to May. And she knew that many boys and girls there with special needs were looking for a forever home.

Piper had to admit she was overwhelmed by the suggestion at first, but then she started reading through the brochures. And then they talked some more, looked at websites, read through stories of people having gone through the adoption process, talked about the pros and cons…

And all of a sudden, Piper was able to formulate her thoughts on adoption really quite well: “Let’s do it!”

* * *

It didn’t happen overnight, of course. There were forms, so many forms, so much red tape, so many interviews, so many character witnesses, written testimonies, things to read, things to fill out, things to submit, fees to pay, home visits… it felt like half an eternity.

But then, all of a sudden, their dossier was approved and things fell into place, and they both knew that all the hoops they’d jumped through would be so very, very worth it in the end.

While they waited for news from the adoption agency, they spent weeks discussing possible baby names—both boys’ and girls’ names. They knew that if they were matched with an older child, they might not want to change the kid’s name, but in case they’d be able to adopt a baby, they wanted to be prepared. Plus, it gave them something to do. They researched, vetoed each other’s suggestions, narrowed it down to their top two for each gender. Then they built up the courage to ask May for her opinion.

Once they’d finished their lengthy explanation during which they somehow ended up talking over each other as well as finishing each other’s sentences, May crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow. “You’re adopting a baby?”

Daisy and Piper both nodded in unison, unsure of how to interpret May’s question.

Then May pursed her lips, a hint of a smile sparkling in her eyes. She extended her hand, waving her fingers towards herself. “Gimme the list.”

Piper couldn’t quite tell who was more relieved that May seemed to approve of their decision, but she felt Daisy’s hand tighten around her own as her wife handed May the list of possible baby names.

May approved both boy names, but her eyes narrowed when she got to the first girl’s name. “春菊 (Chūnjú)? Spring chrysanthemum?”

Daisy gestured at her superior. “Yes… well, chrysanthemum is for me… you know ‘daisy’ and ‘spring’ well, Piper’s first name is—” Daisy glanced at her wife, and begrudgingly Piper gave her a visual okay, even though May was obviously aware of her first name by now. “Well, Piper’s first name is Persephone, which is the Goddess of Spring, so we just thought it would be nice and… well it’s also… We thought it’s almost a bit of an homage to you, too. I mean, you told me your middle name is  秋蓮 (Qiūlián). That means ‘autumn lotus flower,’ right? So you also have the flower-season-thing going on.”

“It’s 巧炼 (Qiǎoliàn). Qiǎo. Clever. Liàn. Refined through fire,” May corrected Daisy matter-of-factly but without criticism.

“Oh.” Daisy slumped her shoulders. “Sorry. Guess I misheard.”

“Don’t worry. And I don’t need an homage.”

Daisy shrugged. “Maybe not, but you’re important to me. To us.”

The corners of May’s mouth ticked up microscopically, but she added no comment to Daisy’s admission. Instead, her eyes wandered back to the list of baby names in her hand, her expression impossible to read.

She remained silent for a few moments, her eyes wandering from Daisy and Piper to the names on the list and back. Finally, she let out a deep sigh. “It’s a nice sentiment, but flower names are out. In China, she’d be teased for having an old lady’s name.” She shrugged. “Although, in all fairness, that doesn’t really matter here in the States.”

“Veto!” Piper exclaimed suddenly, causing Daisy’s head to shoot around.

“Why veto? May just said it doesn’t really matter here in the States,” Daisy tried to protest.

“Dude.” Piper looked at Daisy with pleading eyes. “Persephone. Persephone is such an old lady’s name and I hated it all my life. Seriously hated it. Hated it so much that I actually preferred it when people called me Peppa Piper! I’m not giving our kid an old lady’s name.”

Daisy pressed her lips into a thin line, sighing deeply. “Alright. Veto accepted.” 

“In all fairness,” May chimed in, “whatever Chinese name you’re going to give your kid, people here will mispronounce it. If you want my advice: consider a more Western middle name. That way they can choose what they want to be called later. It’s what my parents did.”

Daisy nodded ever so slightly, he eyes absentmindedly staring on the floor. “Good idea, I suppose.” She looked back up at May. “What about the second name?”

May looked back at the list, and when she glanced back up, Piper wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen the stern agent’s eyes more soft. May nodded ever so slightly. “It’s good. It’s perfect.”

* * *

A few months later, Piper opened the door to their house, letting Daisy in first, who was carrying their jetlagged little girl on her hip, before stepping inside herself, lifting their suitcases into the hallway.

Their daughter looked sleepily and wide-eyed with just a hint of fear at the group of people waiting in the living room, all of whom were smiling widely and trying not to overwhelm the ten-month-old who’d just flown across half the globe with her parents to her new home.

“Awwwww.” Simmons took a step closer, tears in her eyes and her lips pursed. Fitz followed her, holding the hand of their four-year-old son, who was looking curiously at the new member of their S.H.I.E.L.D. family.

“She is so—” Simmons muttered, seemingly unable to finish her thought. She stretched out her pinky and let out a quiet laugh when Piper and Daisy’s daughter carefully grabbed the scientist’s finger.

“She sure is,” Daisy replied proudly.

“The cleft lip surgery was executed perfectly,” Simmons added, tilting her head and inspecting the baby’s face a bit closer. “There’s barely a scar.”

“Yeah,” Piper chimed in. “The medical report we got said the same thing. Everything went well.”

“What’s her name?” Iain’s quiet voice piped up, and Piper and Daisy both looked down at the curly-haired mini-version of Fitz.

“ 运义 ( Yùnyì),” Daisy explained.

“Hoo-yee?” Iain tried to repeat the unfamiliar sounds, his eyes showing that he was questioning his pronunciation efforts.

Daisy smiled, and pronounced their daughter’s name another time, a bit slower. “Yùnyì.”

“That’s hard,” the four-year-old declared, squinting skeptically.

Piper bent down, placing one hand on Iain’s shoulder. “Dude, I think you’re saying it better than me. We’ll practice together, okay?”

Iain smiled, nodding excitedly in agreement, before turning his head to look back at the baby. “What does it mean? Mummy says Chinese names mean something.”

“‘Yùn’ is a word that can mean ‘fate’ and ‘destiny’,” May explained calmly, walking closer to where Fitzsimmons and their son were standing in front of Daisy, Piper, and their daughter. “And ‘yì’ can mean ‘adopted,’ but it also means ‘goodness’ and ‘righteousness.’”

“That’s beautiful,” Simmons remarked, her eyes shimmering behind a curtain of happy tears.

The corner of Fitz’s mouth quirked up, as he took a step forward giving first Piper and then Daisy a gentle hug. “Congratulations.”

He smiled for a moment at Yùnyì ,  before carefully stroking the baby’s head. “Welcome to your new home, Yùnyì . ”

Fitz turned to Simmons and their son, gesturing towards the center of the living room with his head, where Coulson, Mack, and Elena were waiting. “Why don’t we give the others a turn to say hi to her?”

* * *

Later, after their friends had all left, Piper and Daisy took a sleeping Yùnyì to her room. They laid her down in her crib, watching their daughter’s little chest rise and fall steadily. Piper slid her arm around Daisy’s waist, pulling her wife closer and placing a soft kiss against Daisy’s temple.

“Sleep tight, Yùnyì May,” Piper said quietly, resting her head against Daisy’s temple. “Think we should have told them the middle name?”

“They’ll find out soon enough,” Daisy replied, snaking her arm around Piper’s waist. “Plus, didn’t want to jump that on May in front of everyone else.”

“Hey, it was her idea to give her a more Western middle name,” Piper protested, jokingly.

They fell silent, watching their daughter sleep.

Piper had never considered Daisy to be a family person. She’d never considered herself to be one either.

But now, she couldn’t imagine having it any other way.

**Surprise No. 5: Piper finds out that Daisy wants to adopt a baby**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big big thank you to @26stars for her help with Chinese names and culture.
> 
> "And since in recent years more and more countries were allowing same-sex couples to adopt..." > According to my research, very few countries currently allow same-sex couples to adopt, and China is not among them. But I had this idea of Pipsy adopting an Asian baby and giving them a traditional Chinese name, and since this fic plays in the future anyways, I decided that by then, things will have gotten better. *fingers crossed*


	6. Bonus Surprise No. 6

Daisy loved the proud little grin on Piper’s face. It made her suspicious, but she knew her wife well enough to know that whatever Piper had done was quite possibly something highly adorable.

And yet, when Piper rolled up her sleeve to reveal her new tattoo, a stylized family tree with Daisy’s and Piper’s initials as well as Yùnyì’s name in Chinese characters, Daisy was surprised nonetheless, pleasantly so. There may have been a tear or two.

**Surprise No. 6: Daisy is surprised that Piper got a family tattoo as well.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Symbols](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926227) by [AchillesMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey)




End file.
